A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbons (or other types of fluids) from reservoir(s) adjacent the well, or to inject fluids into the reservoir(s) through the well. In some completion systems, electric pumps (such as electric submersible pumps or ESPs) are provided. ESPs are typically used for artificial lifting of fluid from a well or reservoir.
To perform workover operations with respect to an ESP, such as to repair the ESP, an upper completion section of the completion system has to be removed. To prevent flow of fluids when the upper completion section is removed, the well is typically killed with a heavy fluid or kill pills to control the well when the upper completion section is pulled out of the well. Alternatively, a formation isolation valve can be provided to isolate a reservoir when the upper completion section is pulled out.
Presence of an ESP in a completion system presents various issues due to not having through bore access for performing intervention below the ESP. A first issue involves the ability to efficiently and safely actuate a valve or other control devices. Another issue involves the ability to efficiently collect measurement data from sensors regarding well characteristics (such as pressure and/or temperature) when the ESP is present. Conventional techniques of obtaining measurement data regarding well characteristics typically involve running an intervention tool into the well. Running an intervention tool can be expensive, particularly in subsea well applications.